Solve for $x$, $- \dfrac{5x + 4}{4x + 10} = 7$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4x + 10$ $ -(5x + 4) = 7(4x + 10) $ $-5x - 4 = 28x + 70$ $-4 = 33x + 70$ $-74 = 33x$ $33x = -74$ $x = -\dfrac{74}{33}$